Season Seven
by VaderSpike
Summary: In the aftermath of The Fall of Los Angeles, the Senior Partners and The Powers that Be each take desperate measures to keep Angel on their side in anticipation of the final battle. 14 episode season. Summary format. My version of how Angel could have ended.


The following happens after Seasons 1-5 and After the Fall (Which counts as Season Six to me).

Runs parallel with Buffy Season Eight, in which Spike and Illyria cross-over (See Buffy page).

Season Seven

Starring

David Boreanaz as Angel

Vincent Kartheiser as Connor

Amy Acker as Illyria, Winifred Burkle

And

James Marsters as Spike

(Since Gunn's in a coma and Wesley is _dead_ dead, they are no longer regulars)

1: Forgiveness (Special Guest Stars: Charisma Carpenter, Glenn Quinn, J. August Richards, Andy Hallett) – Angel, Spike, Connor, and Betta George visit Gunn, who is still being guarded by Illyria, at the hospital in Silverlake which Lorne is overseeing. Connor, Spike and George are unwilling to forgive Gunn for everything he did during The Fall of Los Angeles (Torturing Geroge, killing Connor, and "Being a bloody bastard"). Angel defends him by pointing out that human and vampire Gunn were basically the same as Angel and Angelus, so Gunn was not himself. George senses Doyle and Cordelia in Angel's head, and inquires about them. He tells George it is personal. Afterward, they return to the Hyperion and officially re-open Angel Investigations again.

2: Spike vs. Dracula (Special Guest Stars: J. August Richards, Andy Hallett. Guest Star: Rudolph Martin) – After learning about The Fall, Dracula decides to re-sire Gunn, but instead ends up fighting Illyria. Lorne calls Angel and asks for help. Dracula recognizes Spike and is incredulous to discover that he has a soul and is in love with Buffy. After being defeated, Dracula retreats.

3: Guardian (Special Guest Stars: J. August Richards, Andy Hallett) – While Angel and Connor handle client telephone calls and paperwork at the Hyperion, Spike visits Illyria at the hospital and asks her to come back. She stubbornly tells him that she will not leave Gunn unguarded. Spike assures her that Lorne has hired extra protection, since most of the demons in LA want Gunn dead. Eventually, she agrees.

4: Emotionally Damaged (Special Guest Stars: Charisma Carpenter, J. August Richards, Andy Hallett, Julie Benz, and Alexis Denisof) – Illyria and Spike discuss her conflicting emotions about Wesley, Fred, and Gunn, while Angel and Connor bond and discuss Darla, Connor's mother.

5: Blood Brothers – Angel and Spike compete against each other to prove who is better than the other. When Connor and a client's lives are in danger, they work together and discover that they are not all that different.

6:Prom Night (Guest Star: Brad Kane) – Tucker Wells is released from the Los Angeles Rehabilitation Center he had been sent to seven years ago, boasting that he will finally have his revenge on Buffy, only to be informed by Angel that she had left the state. After being driven out of LA, Tucker leaves, determined to track down Buffy.

7: Missing, Part 1 (Special Guest Star: Glenn Quinn) – Angel, Connor, Spike, and Illyria trail a mysterious demon with teleportation abilities similar to Illyria's old powers. During the battle, Angel vanishes (The demon seemed to have teleported him somewhere) and Doyle appears in his place.

8: Missing, Part 2 (Special Guest Star: Glenn Quinn) – As the demon disappears, Doyle sees Spike and demands to know what he had done to him. Spike states that he wasn't responsible. Then Doyle asks why Spike is acting like a good guy and who Connor and Illyria are. Spike explains Connor and Illyria's origins, and about his soul. Doyle isn't sure whether Angel having a son or Spike having a soul is more surprising to him. When he asks to speak to Angel, Spike admits that Angel has disappeared. At the same time, Angel is stuck in another dimension all by himself.

9: Missing, Part 3 (Special Guest Star: Glenn Quinn) – Having gotten a desperate call from Andrew, Spike and Illyria decide to go help him, while Doyle and Connor try to track down the demon. Doyle asks Connor if he knew Cordelia. Connor reluctantly informs him that she had died a few years ago. They spend some time reminiscing on happy memories about her. Angel still wanders around the other dimension, encountering odd obstacles, while somebody observes him.

10: Missing, Part 4 (Special Guest Stars: Glenn Quinn, Andy Hallett. Guest Star: Adam Baldwin) – Doyle and Connor finally find the demon outside the Silverlake hospital where Lorne and several mystics were trying to stop it from getting to Gunn. Spike and Illyria return and join in. After Illyria kills the demon, she discovered that she had somehow absorbed its powers, then timeslips to find Angel, who has encountered Marcus Hamilton.

11: Recovery (Special Guest Stars: Glenn Quinn, Andy Hallett. Guest Star: Adam Baldwin) – Illyria finds Angel and Hamilton, who informs them that this is Wolfram and Hart's home dimension, the location of the Senior Partners. They apparently had sent the demon to kill Gunn and send Angel to them for trials to make sure he is ready for his 'destiny'. Illyria timeslips herself and Angel back to the real world. Lorne tells Angel that he will continue to watch Gunn, but refuses to take part in the upcoming battle. Doyle and Angel reunite. After Angel explains where he was, Doyle reveals that when W&H kidnapped Angel, the Powers that Be resurrected Doyle, feeling that he was the key to help Angel defeat them. Everyone stuck in undead contract form reside in the dimension, plus W&H's army. Angel then fills Doyle in on everything that happened to him in the past six years since he had died. Meanwhile, Hamilton tells the Partners (Represented by colored balls of light) about Angel's escape and Doyle's return. They reassure him that one 'measly messenger for The Powers' being brought back will not be any trouble for their plans at all.

12: Justice (Special Guest Star: Glenn Quinn) – Angel and Illyria become targeted by a mob of people for two reasons: To worship Angel for saving them, and to kill Illyria since she almost destroyed time itself. After she ends up saving their lives, they call off the hunt and decide to worship her too, resulting in her, Angel, Connor, Spike, Doyle, and George to barricade themselves inside the hotel.

13: Wolf, Ram, and Hart (Special Guest Star: Glenn Quinn. Guest Star: Adam Baldwin) – George, Spike, and Connor patrol the city while Angel, Doyle, and Illyria depart on a separate mission. Angel asks Doyle how they can destroy the Senior Partners. Doyle says that they can't because they are a balancing force of evil in the world, and if they are somehow wiped out, there would be a major power shift that could end up destroying the world anyway. However, he theories that they can be stabilized so that they can exist without doing any more harm. Angel insists on confronting them. So Illyria timeslips them back to W&H's dimension, where they are once again greeted by Hamilton. Meanwhile, the others have encountered some demon lords who waited until Angel and Illyria were gone to attack Gunn.

14: Angels (Special Guest Stars: Charisma Carpenter, Glenn Quinn, Christian Kane, J. August Richards, Andy Hallett, and Alexis Denisof. Guest Stars: Max Perlich, and Adam Baldwin) - Hamilton leads Angel to the Senior Partners (Or the closest anyone can come to them). Their consciousness, three pulsating balls of colored light, tell Angel that they finally realized that he will not cooperate with their scheduled apocalypse and therefore must be disposed of. He is then attacked by W&H's army, led by Lindsey McDonald (Now a mindless zombie serving the Senior Partners under contract with no free will as punishment his betrayal). After taking down zombie-Lindsey, Angel realizes that he is all by himself, in a pile of bodies, and bloodied: the vision of his role in the apocalypse for the Senior Partners. The bodies were of his enemies, not innocents, and the euphoria he felt was not the thrill of slaughter, but the intensity of the battle. Then more minions approach, holding Doyle and (with difficulty) Illyria. The Partners threaten Angel, saying either he dies alone, or Doyle and Illyria die with him. Doyle mentions that there was a specific reason why he was brought back to help Angel. The Partners respond that they don't care, then the minion holding Doyle snaps his neck. The Partners continue, saying Illyria will be next if Angel doesn't surrender. Angel declares that even if they killed everyone he loved, it would just motivate him to fight harder. Doyle, meanwhile, had gotten back to his feet, snapped his neck back into place (Brachen demons are double jointed in their necks), and grabs one of the minion's weapons, stating that they aren't as smart as they seem to think they are, since they forgot that Doyle was half Brachen demon and couldn't die of a broken neck. Then he strikes a Senior Partner, vaporizing it. Apparently, W&H is untouchable except with their own forged weapons. While Illyria distracts the other minions, Angel grabs a weapon and strikes another Partner. The final one hypnotizes Angel with a vision of him and everyone who had ever worked for him in horrible states (Doyle with his skin burned away right before his death, Cordelia lying in her coma, Wesley with his stab wound from Cyvus Vail, Gunn bloodied and dying from the alleyway, Lorne drunk and depressed, Fred suffering with Illyria growing inside her, Connor with his stab wound from Gunn, Illyria detonating with the Multi-Generator, and Spike burning up from the amulet) taunting him by saying that they would all be alive and better off without him. Then the vision changes with Angel vanishing, and everybody heals, wakes up, or recovers, looking happy. The Partner says that W&H can reverse the damage and death done by his existence, just by letting himself die. Angel puts down his weapon and faces the minions, giving in. Then Doyle runs up and banishes the last Partner, causing the dimension to start imploding. Doyle tells Angel that he was being deceived and to go before the dimension is destroyed. Angel tries to stay because he felt he deserved it. But Doyle reminds him of how what happened to everybody wasn't because of him, that he had saved them all from dying a lot earlier, and had made their lives worth something, especially his and Cordelia's. Then Illyria timeslips herself and Angel out of the dimension, where they meet up with Spike, Connor, and George. Meanwhile, the dimension implodes and Doyle ascends, once again dying a hero to save Angel. He is seen with Cordelia, the two of them finally being together in the afterlife as their reward. Later, Whistler visits Angel (who is depressed) and congratulates him on his success. Angel asks him if W&H's final vision was right. Whistler shrugs, reminding him that the vision of him in the Shanshu prophecy was altered slightly to their benefit, so that one could be too. Angel asks if his life's mission is over now. Whistler chuckles and says "Yeah, right. You've still got some redemption left ahead of you to fulfill." After that cryptic visit, Angel finds Spike in Gunn's room and tells him about Doyle and the vision. Spike determines that the reason Doyle was brought back must've been because he knew that W&H would get to Angel, so they needed someone who could undermine them. Angel leaves. Outside in an alleyway, he imagines himself, Cordelia, Wesley, Doyle, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Connor, Spike, and Illyria all together in one group again, looking happy. He then turns and walks forward (Reversal of his walking away sequence from the pilot).


End file.
